This invention relates to a novel gasification reactor for converting coal and other carbonaceous materials to a gaseous mixture containing substantial amounts of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which can be used in industrial processes to reduce ores, produce hydrocarbons, methanol, ammonia and the like; and to a novel feed apparatus.
Typical prior art apparatus and methods are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,428; 4,017,272; 4,042,344; 4,157,245; and 4,095,960.